Time of the Dragonlords
by flamanipulator
Summary: When Uther persecutes all magic, Balinor decides to bide his time and plan for revenge rather than hide himself away. Twenty years later he puts his plan into action, killing Uther and taking over Camelot. Merlin has a choice to make: His father and guaranteed freedom, or Arthur and hope for a bright Albion?
1. Prologue

******So This is not a horribly long story, but I'm hoping that I did it well enough for that not to matter. I'll update once a day, so you can either enjoy the suspense of waiting to see what happens, or you can wait a week for it to be finished. Please review to let me know how I did!**

**This takes place between the last two episodes of season 2. Morgana is gone, but they haven't met Balinor yet.**

**The Time of the Dragonlords**

**Prologue**

Twenty one years. For twenty-one long years he hid himself from the world, running from cave to cave after leaving behind the woman he loved and everything he knew. He had betrayed his kin, and now he was alone. For the first five years it was a suitable punishment, he thought. He felt the need to be punished for committing such a heinous crime.

He stopped feeling that when Uther Pendragon destroyed an entire village searching for him.

For nearly sixteen years he had hid, all the while plotting and searching. Searching for what? Those with as much righteous anger as he himself felt.

There were many with a justified vendetta against the king of Camelot, but none were willing to assist him. All were too focused on their own revenge to join one man with very limited magical abilities. Many refused him outright. Others were kind enough to impart certain pieces of information, certain pieces of magic and ritual to aid in his quest.

It was those people Balinor came to search for and rely on. Through years of sifting through drivel and piecing together useful information, the dragonlord had enough to enact his revenge.

Camelot would fall to his rule. Its king would perish and the persecution of magic would end. Others had tried and none of them had succeeded. None of them had been a dragonlord. And none of them had a dragon.


	2. Consolidating Assets

**Consolidating Assets**

Camelot's security had fallen far since he was there last. There was no defense against enchantment, no barriers to limit magical assault. The guards were clueless as to methods of defense against a magical foe; they thought charging with swords and yells to 'halt' would get the job done.

Balinor entered Camelot with the ease of one strolling through the woods; minor obstacles could cause a delay, but were harmless in the end. Guards were put to sleep with no more than a single word. Even without assistance Balinor could disarm the pointless security.

How Camelot had stood against magical assault all these years was a mystery.

Alarm silent and the intruder completely unchallenged, Balinor made his way calmly to the lowest reaches of the castle. He felt the one there waiting for him, calling to his soul as only his kin were able. The amulet around his neck itched to be used. It sang with the power of his soul-brother, begging them to be reunited at last.

The dragonlord entered the vast cavern he had seen only once and had wished to never see again. His heart nearly burst from guilt, but his head calmed it. He was here to rectify his mistakes.

The chain hanging from the ceiling rattled harshly, followed by the gusts of air and pulses of sound that can only be created by massive wings. Balinor waited only a few seconds before the owner of those massive wings revealed himself, the mighty dragon soaring from the heights of the cave to examine his unexpected visitor.

"Kilgharrah! I have returned, old friend, to atone for my sins." Balinor called out, falling to his knees when he knew the dragon could see him. The great beast dropped to a large island of stone that stretched from where the dragonlord rested, large gold eyes taking in the state of his captor.

"So, Balinor. You have returned. After your harsh betrayal and Uther's swift call for your death, I never expected to see you again. I cannot say I am entirely pleased."

"Please, Kilgharrah. My soul-brother. I beg your forgiveness and ask for your assistance."

"And why," roared the dragon in surprised anger, "would I help you with anything, dragonlord?" The voice mocked the title; this man did not deserve to call himself kin to the creatures he had helped kill.

"Because, I will free you. I want you to help me take Camelot. Together we can remove Uther Pendragon from the throne. We can quench any resistance. We can restore magic to the land!"

Kilgharrah paused and considered the man before him.

"How do you intend to free me? Your magic is weak, and mine is all but bound."

"I can harness your magic, Kilgharrah." Balinor took the amulet from underneath his jacket. "With this, I can access your magic and harness its strength. Draconic strength, combined with human spells, will be more than enough to shatter your chains and subdue any who oppose us!"

The dragon before him looked honestly surprised. He had heard rumors of such creations being possible, but never had seen one or even heard of a successful creation of a device.

"How have you come upon such a wonder of magic, young dragonlord?"

"I may not be powerful, Kilgharrah, but you should know better than anyone that I am crafty and resourceful. I made it. After years of piecing together hints and clues, and dozens of failed attempts, I finally succeeded!" The dragonlord positively beamed with pride at his accomplishment, and trembled with the anticipation of putting it to good use.

Kilgharrah was excited.

"I accept your proposal, Balinor. I will help you to take Camelot."

"That's great! Let's-"

"One thing though, Balinor." The dragon could not forget about the youth above which he protected. "There is a young man upstairs. He guards Camelot, and has successfully thwarted any attempt on the fair city for over a year now."

"He will fall as well. None can stand against the might of a dragon and his lord."

"But he will, Balinor. And you should take great interest in this boy, beside." Kilgharrah remained silent to allow some rumination to pass through the man's head.

"Why should a boy concern me?"

"There are two reasons. The first should give you pause for concern, as the boy is Emrys. He is the protector of the Once and Future King, and he takes his duty very seriously."

Balinor did pause at that information. Emrys? In Camelot, a city that would have him killed?

"There is no one who knows of his identity as Emrys, or even of his powers."

That explained how he had survived here for so long. Emrys was foretold to be the most powerful sorcerer ever born, yet Kilgharrah claimed him to still be a boy. He would not stand against their combined might, but Balinor could not risk killing him. Emrys would be crucial to his success as king.

"What is the second reason?"

"He is your son, Balinor."

The man actually choked on his breath when the dragon spoke. Coughing and spluttering, he thought of Hunith; she was the only woman he had been with for him to have a child with. The timing would seem correct if Emrys were old enough to protect Camelot yet still be considered a boy.

"My…my son? Hunith?"

"Yes. Hunith was with child when you were forced to flee." The old physician had visited him once or twice over the years, informing him of how his acquaintances fared. His last visit had been ten years ago, to explain Balinor's disappearance and the existence of Hunith's child.

"In the world of men he is known as Merlin. He is fiercely loyal to Prince Arthur, and has risked his life for Camelot many times since his arrival a year ago."

"And he is Emrys. If he will not betray Camelot then how are we to take the city without harming him? The Once and Future King will not be needed to unite Albion; I can do that. But Emrys is the Lord of Magic. The Old Religion will fall to ruin if he is slain before he can unite all its practitioners."

"Indeed." Kilgharrah mused. It was fun to watch the minds of men turn over themselves to solve simple questions. The dragon took pity on the man. "You must strike a deal with Emrys. Offer him Arthur's life for Camelot. Merlin is loyal to Camelot, but his loyalty is to Arthur and the future he represents first and foremost. He will do whatever it takes to keep the prince safe."

Balinor watched the dragon for a moment, turning the words over in his mind.

"You think we should spare the prince, the heir of Camelot and son of the murderer of hundreds of sorcerers and innocents alike."

"Now your cleverness shows, Balinor." A toothy grin met Balinor's realization, Kilgharrah poking fun at the man he had long since left to die in his mind. "Further negotiations may be required, but that point will be a deal breaker with the young warlock."

"Very well. I shall speak with him when we are free and prepared to strike.

"Now, my friend, let us release you from these chains and combine our strength. Camelot will fall before dawn!"


	3. Revelations

**Revelation**

"_Merlin! Toeacan burggeat!_"

The castle walls shook with the cry. Merlin looked at his prince as he prepared the man for bed.

"Was that your name, Merlin?" Arthur asked in accusation and confusion in equal measure. The servant was saved from answering by the sound of the alarm bells crying through the city. The two gazed at each other with frozen faces before jumping to action. Merlin rapidly assembling armor into a useable pile while Arthur stripped and redressed into appropriate fighting clothes.

The two raced from the prince's rooms as soon as chainmail and armor had been donned, Arthur buckling his sword as they ran. The two slowed down only when faced with the crowd of knights that had managed to beat them to the courtyard.

"Men! On me!" Arthur cried out, drawing the attention of his soldiers. Sir Leon approached them as fast he could among the throng. "What do we face, Sir Leon?"

"A…A dragon…Sire. The Great Dragon has escaped, or been freed. There is a man on his back."

"The dragon?" Merlin cried in fear and surprise from Arthur's side. Both men ignored him.

"Has there been any damage to the lower town?"

"None yet, Sire. They have merely waited outside, only retaliating if attacked. We lost twelve men before realizing they were waiting for…" Leon cut off, looking suddenly uncertain.

"Looking for Merlin." Arthur finished. He had heard the call. They were not mistaken when they thought it was his name that prefaced the unintelligible words.

"Me? Why me?" Merlin had an idea, but he was as yet extremely reluctant to reveal anything of his double life to these people.

"I don't know, Merlin. We had best see what they want, however. Come on."

Arthur strode away as Merlin stood dumbfounded. Leon gave him a pitying glance before turning to follow his prince. Glancing around once, Merlin saw that Uther had arrived at the top of the stairs and was making his way toward his knights. Merlin turned and ran to catch up with Arthur and Leon.

The knights parted like a tide before Arthur's voice, obeying his commands unquestioningly despite their reluctance to let him face a dragon head on.

True to Leon's words there was almost no damage to either the upper or lower towns. Scorch marks adorned the ground on either side of the primary gate. A small pile of twelve bodies rested within the gates; clearly the attackers saw fit to allow the knights to gather their dead in relative peace, which spoke volumes to Arthur of who they faced. The dragon and his rider were clearly very powerful, yet they also clearly wanted to speak before actually attacking Camelot.

The trio passed through the remaining knights at the edge of the scorch marks this side of the gate. Merlin gasped as he saw Kilgharrah waiting on the other side of Camelot's entrance, a man he had never seen before resting on the dragon's shoulders.

"Merlin! So good of you to join us!" The man called from Kilgharrah's back. Merlin cocked his head in confusion, his face guarded as he questioned Kilgharrah with his mind. The dragon remained utterly silent.

"Merlin, do you know this man?"

"No, Arthur. I've never seen him before."

"Well he obviously knows you!" Arthur's voice held an accusation that made Merlin's stomach twist. The prince didn't believe him.

"Leave him alone, little prince." The man used a tone normally reserved for parents berating their children, and it greatly confused Arthur. "Merlin would not know me."

The man once again addressed the warlock, pretending his guards were not even present.

"Merlin, we have come to strike a deal with you."

"Why Merlin? I am the prince; Merlin has no bearing on the fate of Camelot!"

"_Forsuwung._" Arthur gaped as he felt his voice die in his chest. He imagined he could feel the magic wrapping around him, stopping him speaking out again.

"I am going to take Camelot, Merlin. I know that does not sit well with you, but I hold no quarrel with you."

"I will not make deals for Camelot! How could you expect me to give up _my_ city so easily?"

_Your city?_ Arthur mouthed from beside him. The prince made no motions other than the silent question however. He was suddenly gripped by a more powerful magical force as the man atop the dragon bit off a string of words in quick succession.

Then he felt large teeth closing down on him, easily cutting through his armor and pressing against his skin. The jaws of the dragon held his captive more firmly than any ropes or spell could, the threat of being bitten in half freezing his body in fear.

"Arthur!" Merlin felt the spell being cast but his knowledge of magic was too limited to interrupt or counteract it. His heart stuttered as the dragon grasped his prince in a gentle but firm and clearly threatening hold between his jaws.

"I think you would prefer the prince alive, Merlin. I offer you one more chance. If we fight, I will win. It would come at a great cost, but I will emerge victorious and claim the city however I wish. I offer you the chance to save those you love in exchange for the city. Arthur will live. The only death I require is that of Uther Pendragon."

Merlin's jaw and fists clenched in frustration at his situation. Arthur would never forgive him for allowing harm to come to his father, but there was little he could do. He knew that Kilgharrah was more powerful than he now that he was free.

"Why, Dragon?" He croaked out in betrayal and pain.

"Because, Merlin. He is obligated to obey my commands. I am the last dragonlord, and even should he wish it he could not refuse this. But he does wish it, which makes this so much easier.

"I should also let you know," the man continued, smiling only slightly at the clear pain Merlin was enduring in his mind, "the only reason I am giving you this offer is because I am your father."

Arthur flinched, eyes wide in surprise. Leon jolted, stepping away from the warlock with something akin to fear in his eyes. Merlin stared wide eyed at the man. He had been running through spells he knew or could confidently create, but none would save Arthur or defeat a dragon.

"My name is Balinor, and I very nearly married your mother, Merlin. Uther's men found me after less than a year with Hunith, but apparently it was enough to leave my legacy in Ealdor." Balinor smiled as Merlin flinched at his mother's name. The boy was clearly having a very difficult time disbelieving him.

"May I confer with Arthur and Leon, Balinor?" Merlin tried his absolute hardest to make his voice civil, holding Balinor's eyes while begging with his own. The dragonlord nodded as Kilgharrah gently released Arthur. The man knew that he would get his way.

"Merlin, why does Balinor feel you would cause trouble in a fight?" Leon asked as soon as Arthur had returned. They walked back to just behind the gates, still within sight of their enemies. The prince cast a glare at his servant, angry that events had come to a discussion of submission without even a decent fight.

Merlin breathed a great sigh and his shoulders fell in defeat. He looked up at the knight and his prince, silently begging for forgiveness and acceptance. His eyes flashed and Arthur coughed, spewing nonsense words just to prove he could speak once again.

"Merlin!" he cried, rage evident but tinged with fear. Merlin flinched, having hoped to never hear that fear in regards to _him_.

"He feels that way because I am the sole reason Camelot is still standing." At the two disbelieving glares he continued.

"I'm a warlock; a powerful sorcerer born using magic. I have used my magic to protect Camelot since I arrived, fighting for Arthur's life and defeating more threats than I care to count. Balinor's magic is weak; I broke his spell on Arthur without trying. The dragon's magic is great, however. I would fight, but we would lose."

Leon's gaze softened marginally at the disappointment in the boy's voice. Arthur remained angry.

"You've been practicing magic this whole time?" Merlin flinched at the shout. "After all the times I defended you from father, you were making me lie for you!"

"Sire, perhaps this is not the best time." Leon capture Arthur's gaze, gesturing subtly in Balinor's direction. The prince held his tongue on the matter, but the anger still raced through his eyes.

"Fine. We cannot give up the kingdom, however. We cannot merely allow this man, dragon or not, to kill my father!"

"I agree, Sire, but-"

"No buts, Leon!" Arthur cried, throwing his hands in the air. Merlin had remained silent during the exchange, running through any situation he could imagine to get out of this.

"Merlin…You're…powerful?" Leon turned away from his enraged prince to deal with the sorcerer between them. Merlin's eyes lifted, but they were sad.

"Yes, but not that powerful. I have yet to grow into all my power, and he has the dragon. Dragons are creatures of _extremely_ powerful magic."

"So you can do nothing?"

"I could, but it would be futile in the end. Balinor has protective barriers lining his armor that will block most lethal things I could throw at him."

Merlin could feel his magic churning within him in tandem with his anger. The clouds above them echoed his frustration. Leon looked up and nearly flinched at the cloud ridden with dark clouds threatening to dump lightning and rain on them any moment. On the way outside it had been a clear night.

"Are you doing this, Merlin?" Arthur asked, his voice more calm but still angry. He nodded. "If you can summon a storm like this without trying, how are you less powerful than a dragon?"

"Because I can't control it, Arthur!" Merlin turned on his prince and screamed. Lightning arced through the sky and thunder rolled around them. "I brew storms when I'm really upset, but I can't do anything with them! I can call lightning, but only maybe a bolt or two! The only time I've intentionally done it was when I blew up Nimueh for killing Gaius!"

The knights flinched as more thunder echoed around them. Merlin continued more sedately.

"The dragon's magic would protect him from the lightning, as would Balinor's shields. I can hurt the dragon, but I cannot kill him with how little control I have. And Balinor can control the dragon and its magic, so he can probably block it more than I can cast it anyways."

"So you're saying we give up then." Arthur scoffed, frowning and letting the anger return to his voice.

"I hate it, Arthur! I don't want Uther dead. It's too soon; you're not ready for your destiny, and I'm not ready to help you be ready!"

"Destiny?" Leon questioned. Both men ignored him.

"So we let my father die, and allow a dragonlord and his pet to take the throne."

The prince's tone had turned bitter, and it made Merlin cringe. He never wanted Arthur to sound like that; it meant he had failed to protect him from the brutalities the world would throw at him to hamper his progress.

"I can't think of any other way, Arthur." Merlin nearly broke as these words passed his lips. Tears gathered in the warlock's eyes and his voice was almost too quiet to hear.

"Hurry up, Merlin. I'm not going to wait all night!"

Arthur glared at the dragonlord from where he stood, wishing he could kill with his eyes. Like Merlin apparently could, but for some reason refused to.

"Sire…"

"No!" Arthur cut off Leon harshly.

It was then that the king decided to make his appearance, apparently having had enough of waiting for something to happen.

"Arthur, what is going- Arthur! Watch out!" The king lurched forward as he caught sight of the dragon just beyond his son. It did not occur to him to ask why his son was just talking with a dragon behind him.

Uther grabbed his son and dove to the side, hiding behind the walls. He drew his sword and jumped back out to face the menace watching in amusement, completely ignoring the knight and warlock staring at him in surprise.

"Uther Pendragon. At last, we meet again!" Balinor crowed in cruel amusement.

"Balinor." The king spit the name as a curse, holding his sword and shield ready.

Merlin had picked up Arthur and the three were making their way slowly back toward the dragon and men.

"I've waited so long to kill you. Prepare to meet your end, _Your Majesty_."

"No!" Arthur jumped forward to reach his father before anything happened.

He bounced off the air inside the portcullis, hitting the ground with a painful _thud_.

"_Aburste!_" Merlin cried with his hand extended toward the invisible barrier. He felt the spell hit the shield with no effect.

"Merlin, do something!"

"I tried! _Ábréodhe____sé thrythbord! _Leon, it's not working!" Merlin threw a wordless spell, hoping his magic would respond to his will. Again the barrier gave no sign of even feeling the attacks.

"Father!" Arthur screamed, pressing his body against the invisible wall.

Uther had run forward, mind on defeating his foe to protect his son and kingdom. While the cries went on behind him he charged a dragon and its lord. The dragon reared its head back before thrusting it forward and opening its maw, flames spewing forth.

"No!" Merlin ran forward to grab the prince as he wailed, beating on the barrier that protected them from the burning flood.

"_Swefn_." Merlin commanded, resting his hand on Arthur and catching the prince's weight as he collapsed in a magical sleep.

Leon rushed forward when he saw the prince fall, rescuing Merlin from supporting him for too long.

"Take him to his room. Stay with him and lock the door."

Leon nodded and lifted the prince onto his shoulders and turned after nodding, silently bidding Merlin good luck.

"_Eorth, lyft, fýr, waeter. Hiersumie me. Aburste se thrythbord. Hiersumie me!_"

Merlin set his hand upon the invisible wall and pushed, pouring his magic into the spell. The shield ruptured outward, spraying shards of magical glass at Uther's slayers. Balinor conjured another smaller barrier to block the spray, lowering it as Merlin trudged forward with a determined but resigned look in his eyes.

"You got what you wanted." He stated spitefully. "I will order the men to stand down. Take the castle in peace, and leave my friends alone. Arthur, Leon, Gaius, Gwen. Do not touch them." Merlin looked down and sighed as Balinor nodded with a bright smile on his face. "Please, Balinor. Don't hurt anyone else either."

"If they do not resist, I will not hurt them. Thank you, Son."

Merlin flinched at the title, turning and walking back into the city as dragon and dragonlord lifted from the ground, soaring to roar their victory to the people of Camelot.


	4. The Crown Prince

**The Crown Prince**

"And so I, Balinor, the last of the Dragonlords, shall be a great and just king with your support. I have liberated you from the tyranny of the late Uther Pendragon, and I now liberate you from the burden you have lived under for twenty-one long years. I revoke the ban on magic!"

A happy roar sounded from beyond the city walls as people clapped. Some were enthusiastic, happy for any change in leadership from Uther. The rest were merely polite; Balinor was their ruler now, they had to accept him or face punishment. Likely death.

Arthur watched the proceedings from his room, glaring through the window. Merlin had been dismissed the instant he walked through the door, setting down the tray of food and leaving. Arthur could not even process how enraged his servant had made him. The boy had handed over the city without a fight. He continued to not fight!

Balinor had made Geoffrey crown him as soon as he was certain the knights would not suddenly rebel. It had seemed as if they would at first, but Leon had addressed them in the tower. He gave them a shorthand account of what had happened, convincing them all to stand down and wait. '_Lay low and keep quiet until the time is right_' is what his message amounted to.

After only four hours of ruling, Balinor had revoked the biggest law in the kingdom. _The man has no tact._ Arthur thought bitterly. He had not entirely agreed with his father's law about magic for some time. He knew that some of the people did, however, and the sudden revocation would cause fear.

Arthur's bitter musings were interrupted by a knock followed by a head at his door.

"Prince Arthur, B- King. King Balinor requires your presence in the throne room."

Sir Delvin withdrew at Arthur's nod. It was almost good to know that his knights were as reluctant as he to accept Balinor as king. However, the man truly was king, even if temporarily, so Arthur was required to obey. He did not want to test how long Merlin's protection would hold against insolence.

"Arthur. Good of you to join us."

Arthur glanced around the throne room as he entered, nodding in respect to the _king_. All of the council members were present, as well as some of his closest knights and Merlin. Merlin's presence would not have been a surprise, except for the fact that his servant was standing on the carpet reserved for those addressing or being addressed by the king. He did not look happy at all.

_Well that makes two of us._

"I thank you all for gather here today. Some of you are probably relieved and surprised to find Prince Arthur alive and well." A few of the council members nodded and did indeed look relieved. "I have been enacting changes very rapidly this morning, and that is not about to stop with the permission of magic.

"Arthur, please step forward." Arthur did so hesitantly, watching the dragonlord warily. "Kneel." Again he obeyed reluctantly.

"The only reason your prince kneels before you right now, is because my son, Merlin, desires his continued survival. Your prince holds no place in my heart, and I do not consider him as such."

Merlin had flinched at the mention of being Balinor's son, catching the wary eyes of a few of the council. They had known him as Arthur's clumsy servant for over a year. Trusted him to protect the prince as he had done several times. Now their eyes filled with distrust and in some cases a modicum of betrayal.

"Geoffrey." Balinor stepped back and the old man stepped forward with a bitter frown on his face.

"Arthur Pendragon. I hereby strip you of your titles and status."

Geoffrey gently removed Arthur's gold circlet at the gasps of nearly everyone in the room. Arthur fought not to rise in outrage, but managed to force himself to rest on his heels, head hanging. He did not cry. He did not wail. He put up with this humiliation because it would keep him alive.

"Merlin Balinorson."

Merlin flinched harshly at the name.

Geoffrey stepped over to the servant next, eyes still regretful as they took in the wide eyes of the boy before him. Merlin knew what was coming, and he hated it.

"I name you Crown Prince of Camelot, and bestow unto you all the powers and responsibilities associated with the title."

No one was surprised that Geoffrey forewent the vows that were normally required. Merlin doubted if he could have made it through the few words without crying. His eyes remained on the floor, hating the circlet that adorned his head, as his _father_ spoke again.

"Arthur Pendragon. You are hereby named manservant to Prince Merlin. I figure he wants you close to him. He will assume possession of your chambers, and you may reside in the attached servant's quarters."

Everyone, Merlin and Arthur included, gaped at the king. No one misheard the silent threat that his 'kindness' towards Arthur would run out if any part of what he had just said was taken as anything other than an order.

"You are all dismissed. I expect Merlin to be appropriated some new clothing in the very near future. His servant garb is not befitting a prince."

"I can't believe this! How could your _father_ do this to me?"

"_Silence_." Merlin waved his spell at the raging prince before turning to the closed door. "_Eorth, lyft, fýr waeter. Hiersumie me. Caeggest hyrd, aetýnan cyneword. Ahwettest bealucraeft thaes draca. Bewerest áríce inferan. Hiersumie me!"_ Merlin felt an immense drain on his magic as a gold light shimmered over the door.

He waved the silence spell off of Arthur before trudging to the bed and collapsing.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm the prince now, Arthur. I'm resting in _my_ bed."

Merlin's words were just as bitter as Arthur's, muffled by the blankets as they were. With a twitch of his mind the shutters drew closed, the candles and hearth lit and his boots had flown to the base of the bed.

He reluctantly rolled onto his side, growing somewhat concerned that Arthur had said nothing. He frowned at the man's turned back. His shoulders trembled lightly and Merlin could hear him struggling to breathe normally.

"Arthur…"

"No! No, Merlin. You do not get to comfort me; this is your fault!"

"My fault? How-"

"If you had not ceded control of the city to that man then none of this would be happening right now! If you did not have _magic_ then none of this-"

"You are unbelievable! If I had no magic, if I had not ceded the city, _you would be dead!_"

"Maybe that would be better!"

Merlin stared icily at the words, Arthur breathing heavily and glaring at the warlock sitting on _his_ bed. Merlin forced himself to calm down.

"Arthur. If you were dead then your people would stand no chance. There would be no knights of Camelot, because Balinor would have destroyed them all when they revolted."

Arthur turned on his heels and stormed over to the window. He hated Merlin's words. Hated them with a burning passion because he knew they were true. He hated what he had to do for the sake of his people.

"Very well, _Sire._" He turned on his heels and addressed Merlin bitterly.

"Arthur, please. I gave the city its best chance. If I could fix it right now I would.

"I might be the…_prince…_but that doesn't mean I want you groveling. Do the bare minimum to keep Balinor happy."

Merlin rubbed his forehead and got to his feet. Arthur's face was still angry, but it had softened slightly.

"I'll help clean up the room when it's messy. I'll sleep in the servant's quarters; it'd be weird to sleep in your bed. I pretty much just need you to bring me meals and behave when we're not behind this closed door."

Merlin gestured toward the door he had spelled on the last bit.

"Yes, _Sire._"

"Seriously, Arthur. Stop with the 'sire' crap, unless we're outside this room. I don't _want_ you to be my servant when you don't have to be, Arthur."

Arthur remained silent but dropped his head a little bit. He knew he was being unfair, but he was still so mad at the man:

He had lied to them all. Granted he would have been killed had he not.

He had turned over the city without a fight. Fine, he saved Arthur's and practically everyone else's lives with the surrender.

He…Arthur could not fault him for his being Balinor's son, or for his magic. Both of them were a result of his birth, and even younger judgmental Arthur had had trouble with unfairness due to birth. Social status was one thing; that could change, albeit with very hard work. One's parents were beyond control no matter how hard they tried. Arthur assumed Merlin's magic was the same, if he had been able to use it before he could walk.

"Fine. What are we going to do until lunch?" Arthur pulled out a chair and sat down.

Merlin watched Arthur carefully, happy yet suspicious of the man's easy acceptance of the situation.

"Well…I assume that you have questions. We haven't really had any time to discuss things since…He took over."

Arthur nodded. Not quite what he had been asking, but it would work.

He was going to get as much information of the warlock as possible before lunch time.


	5. Crime and Punishment

**Crime and Punishment**

Merlin had been training with Balinor for four days now. The man became king a week ago, and Merlin had been able to keep Arthur's head down and firmly on his shoulders. Merlin reluctantly called Balinor either 'father' or 'sire' whenever they spoke, much to the king's pleasure.

The training was in matters of being a good dragonlord, as well as some more complicated magic that Merlin would be hard pressed to learn from his book. In truth Merlin was rather grateful for the lessons, even if he would rather they had been under much different circumstances. Secret hopes that Balinor would reveal how he accessed Kilgharrah's magic had proved to be exactly that: hopes. He could sense powerful magic in the amulet Balinor wore, but it was not _dragon_ powerful.

"Merlin, would you have lunch with me this afternoon? I wish to discuss some matters of state."

"Of course, Sire. At noon, I presume?" Merlin hated the noble talk; it made him sound pretentious. The fancy words were what Balinor expected of him, however, so he would suffer them.

"Yes, Merlin. You may go now; I did not have anything else for today. See you at lunch."

"See you soon, Father."

Not even a cringe. Merlin was somewhat proud of himself for getting through the whole conversation without a negative emotion showing in his voice or on his face. He walked calmly to his room, bidding the door open and shut, nearly stopping in surprise at the sight that greeted him.

Arthur was currently hanging some clothing in the wardrobe next to the changing screen. Arthur's own clothes had been tossed onto the bed, waiting to be moved.

"Arthur?"

"You're prince, Merlin. You need to look nice. I'm a servant; it doesn't matter if my clothes are wrinkled."

Merlin nearly cringed at the matter-of-fact yet dejected tone that Arthur said those words with. After a week of being Merlin's servant, the former prince had resigned himself to a life of eating, sleeping and dressing at only a fraction of the quality he was used to.

Merlin disliked the arrangement as well, but apologizing had only annoyed both of them, so Merlin resigned himself to accepting the required level of servitude from his friend.

"Arthur, Balinor wants me to have lunch with him today. I expect he wants you to serve us."

Arthur wrinkled his nose but only nodded, once again resigning himself to something he disliked.

Only a few hours later saw Merlin seated at the grand table in the dining hall, his father to his left and Arthur standing off to the side with a frown, waiting patiently for either man to require anything. Merlin had a bad feeling about this lunch, but he could not pin down why; so far everything had been fine.

After a few more small conversations of unimportant state affairs – such as maybe inviting a noble to welcome Balinor to the crown, how to plan for the winter that was still quite a ways off, etc. – Merlin found his reason for being uneasy.

"Arthur, come rub my neck. Being king is stressful."

Merlin frowned deeply at the clear insult, realizing that his father was being cruel and probably deigning to get Arthur into enough trouble to warrant breaking his deal with Merlin.

"Father, you have your own servants. Have one of them do it."

"My servants aren't here. Arthur, get a move on."

"I'm not a bloody slave!" Merlin cringed as Arthur tossed down the jug of wine he was holding. His outburst was guaranteed to spark Balinor's anger.

Sure enough, Merlin felt the magic gathering before it struck. He had the presence of mind to soften the blow, but Arthur was still tossed halfway across the room before he struck and slid across the ground.

"I am gracious enough to allow the son of my enemy live, and you spurn my kindness with insolence." Merlin jumped to his feet and ran over to Arthur, helping him off the floor and almost not noticing Balinor in time. "I think you need to be taught how to be appreciative of my generosity." Merlin was tossed aside like a rag doll and he heard the crack as Arthur was struck, unprotected, with magic.

"Father, stop!" Merlin yelled as he jumped to his feet. The toss had hurt, but his magic softened the blow enough to make it only slightly bruising at worst.

Balinor ignored him, a flare of magic tearing Arthur's shirt from his back and spinning him around to pin him against a pillar. Another flare sent a stripe tearing down his back. Arthur yelped but reigned in his noises, refusing to give Balinor the satisfaction of hearing his screams.

"I said _stop!_" Merlin cried as he lashed out with his own powers, hurling his father away from Arthur. The pressure gone, Arthur slumped against the pillar and tried to hide behind it. He could feel that things were about to get messy.

"_Ástríce!"_

"_Gescildan!_"

The blue shield appeared in front of Merlin as soon as the spell left Balinor's body. The man was not yet using dragon magic, and so was no match for his son at the moment. He realized this very quickly and began to draw on Kilgharrah's power through the amulet that linked them. A roar tinged his voice when he spoke.

"_Forbearnan!_"

"_Fýr cum her. Acwéle!" _

The white flame released from Balinor's powerful spell split apart and wrapped around Merlin's hands stretched to either side. The flames condensed into two balls of fire, each one hurled in quick succession at the dragonlord. Balinor dodged quickly, glad of his decision as the fireballs exploded and nearly melted the wall where they struck.

"_Ligetscur!_" Merlin followed through on the attack with arms extended toward Balinor. Lightning arced from several places around Merlin, the white hot bolts lancing toward the man currently on defense.

"_Ámundian!_" Balinor cried just in time. The lightning struck his thin blue shield, only the strength of his dragon companion preventing them shattering the wall of light that protected him. _"Ástríce!"_

Merlin was not quite expecting the sudden assault before the smoke from his lightning cleared, the spell hurling him into the wall.

"_Stangaderung bilucan!_" Merlin struggled as part of the wall lashed out to grab his arm, the only part touching it as he pushed away from the stone.

"_Aburste._" Merlin struggled further as the wall only dragged him back toward it, more tendrils of stone lashing out to restrain him. "_Stanas, hiersumie me! Aliese!_" he cried to no avail. Merlin could feel that Balinor had used almost the full force of Kilgharrah's strength to cast this spell; it would be difficult for Merlin to break free.

Balinor now approached Arthur unhindered, magic once again pinning the blond against a pillar. Balinor whipped his hand from side to side, a red stripe tearing through Arthur's back with each motion.

After the tenth lash, Merlin was nearly breaking. Nothing he tried could break him free from the stone, and Arthur was hardly even whimpering anymore. He just hung as limply as the spell would allow while his eyes clenched with each lash, a few tears making their way down his cheeks.

Merlin's own eyes were wet and leaking by the time Balinor finished and let the former prince slide to the ground. Merlin ignored his father and nearly teleported to Arthur's side with how fast he ran

"Perhaps he'll remember who is in charge, next time." Balinor strode from the room, no remorse leaking from his manner.

Merlin lifted Arthur with magic; there was no way for the man to lift himself, and nowhere Merlin could get a firm grip would be free from immense pain. Arthur's back was a bloody mess, and Merlin needed to get him cleaned up. Stopping a servant briefly for a tub to be brought to his room, Merlin continued with the prince hovering face down through the air.

Five minutes later and there was a bath sitting in his room, no less than five servants having sprinted back and forth to fill it with buckets of heated water.

"Arthur, I need to get you into the bath so that I can clean your back, is that okay?"

Merlin smiled sadly as the man merely nodded weakly. A slow levitation and submersion was followed by an awful wince and short cry. Merlin gently caressed the lacerated back with his magic, carefully removing damaged skin while clearing the area of blood. He did not trust his physical hands enough to do this as gently as his magic could.

After what seemed to be forever, Arthur was lying face down on his bed, back wounds bleeding only slightly.

"I'm not that great at healing magic, okay? So no promises on making your back look pretty."

Merlin knelt beside his friend and began to mutter, deciding on a slow but simple method of healing; focus on each individual wound and carefully instruct it in what you wanted it to do. After about an hour of constant muttering Merlin sat back to admire his work.

The final result was not quite what he would have liked, but it was good enough. The wounds were now scabs, and anyone would assume they were at least a week old given how severe they had been only a short time ago.

"Arthur, you're not going to leave this room until you can take the throne."

"Prince Merlin! Is Arthur alright, Sire?"

"Yes, Sir Gerhyt. He is doing fine; I managed to heal his back to a livable level, albeit far from perfectly."

Merlin smiled as the knight sighed in relief. Gerhyt was one of Arthur's more loyal knights, yet the man was very shy. Almost no on that Merlin had spoken to knew much about him personally, but he was a good fighter and had thrown himself into the situations Arthur got trapped in several times.

"Sir Gerhyt…Would you give your life for Arthur?"

"Of course, Sire. He…" He cut off what he was about to say, begging Merlin's permission with his eyes. Merlin nodded. "He is my prince, Sire. I would die to see him restored to his throne."

"I understand, Sir Gerhyt, and I am glad." Merlin hesitated only slightly before steeling himself.

"Would you be willing to give your life to remove Balinor?"


	6. Moral Ambiguity

**Moral Ambiguity**

"Merlin, none of the knights have pledged to me."

Balinor paced the throne room with agitation, complaining as though Merlin could offer him a solution to his problems, or explain why they existed in the first place.

He could explain, but it seemed so obvious it would be a waste of time.

"I've already got them locked in the dungeons with the threat of death should they not swear. I cannot kill them though! I need them against Cenred's army!"

The tyrant king of Escetia, one of Camelot's bordering countries which also happened to hold Merlin's childhood home of Ealdor, had heard of Uther's demise and decided that Camelot would be weak with the disruption in power.

He was right, of course, but that did not mean he would successfully take the city.

"Father, I'll speak to the knights; they used to trust me. If worse comes to worst then I'll fight as well. With Kilgharrah and myself at our full power, even Cenred's army cannot hope to take Camelot."

Balinor looked about to protest but held himself. Things had been almost unbearably tense between the two since Arthur's flogging, and apparently it was enough to almost cause Balinor to question Merlin's loyalty.

Merlin's loyalty lies with Camelot, not Balinor, but in this instance they were one and the same.

"Very well. Go and speak with them."

Merlin made his way quickly down to the dungeons, cringing when he saw their deplorable state. Every knight in the city was crammed into the cells; there were seven or eight men crammed into each cell that was built for three people at most.

"Merlin!" Leon called, pushing forward to peer through the bars as the warlock approached.

"Sir Leon. Am I correct in assuming that your failure to swear fealty to my father is due to your loyalty to Arthur?"

A chorus of nods and 'aye's sounded, making Merlin nod in turn.

"I am proud of you, men."

Leon seemed somewhat taken aback, but Merlin continued.

"Cenred is sending an army against Camelot, hoping to take the city in its time of political turmoil from Uther's death. I am going to defend the city, but Balinor will not allow you to do the same unless you swear fealty to him."

"We cannot do that, Merlin. You know that."

"I do, Sir Leon. I do not expect you to. On the day of the battle, Arthur will free many of you, because I can almost guarantee that some of Cenred's men will slip past me and the dragon and breach the citadel. He will lead you in secret against them."

Many of the knights wore small smiles now. They were looking forward to fighting for their home once again, after nearly two weeks of rotting in cells.

"I am proud of you, men." Merlin repeated as he turned away from the cells. "Your loyalty will not go unrewarded when Arthur takes the throne." Merlin left the men wondering when exactly that was, but hope bloomed in their chest that the time would be sooner rather than later.

Merlin stood at the pinnacle of the highest tower watching the approaching army with his Sidhe staff in hand. He had spent a portion of each day for the past week setting powerful traps and wards into the ground surrounding and within the city.

Outside the walls, the traps were lethal and showy: spikes embedded into trees with firing and exploding charms, self-closing pitfall traps, and good old-fashioned explosions. Set into the wall was a flurry of arrows that would rain death upon the enemy when Merlin deemed them close enough.

Within the city the spells were more benign: wards to make certain areas impassible, and those to draw attention to lure the soldiers down different ways. Lightning traps had been set for Merlin to attack individuals that seemed to be causing more trouble than others. The gates leading up to the citadel had been sealed as well, but that would not stop the men from scaling the walls.

Kilgharrah swooped past Merlin on his tower as the warlock activated some of the traps further away. Explosions rang out in the distance, followed by light crashes as trees tumbled and knocked men into holes. Kilgharrah blasted the army with flame as well, but they were well prepared to deal with fire.

Within another hour had passed the army had reached the walls. Merlin activated the arrows, decimating the front lines. The remaining number was still quite impressive.

Meanwhile, in the dungeons, Arthur was freeing the knights from the cells with a key stolen from Balinor's chambers.

"Come on, men. Make your way quickly to the armory. Suit up and then meet in the tunnels; they are the most likely point for Cenred's men to sneak in." Only the knights had been held in the dungeons; the more common soldiers had remained in their garrison a few miles outside the city.

Arthur and his men waited for close to an hour in the dank tunnel that ran beneath the city. In the past it had been used as an escape route for the citizens in the event of a violent siege. His father had also successfully used it to win back his kingdom in his youth.

Footsteps echoed softly through the tunnel, the sound of sneaking alerting the knights to the presence of intruders. The defenders quietly drew their swords and readied their shields, waiting for the enemy to appear.

Arthur's eyes grew wide as his chest began to feel cold, reacting to a light appearing in the darkness and rapidly growing as it hurtled through the tunnel. The amulet Merlin had enchanted would alert him when a spell was being cast at him, and would provide a measure of protection. He hoped.

"Take cover!" he hissed as he ducked behind his shield. He felt the fire licked around his shield and body, the amulet burning like ice as it resisted the magic. He heard the clatter of armor and screams as the spell tore past him and assaulted his men.

He chanced a look behind him, smiling when at least the majority of his men stirred and began to lift themselves to their feet, moans and slight burns aside.

"Form up behind me, men. They have a sorcerer."

"Very good, Arthur." Arthur narrowed his eyes to see better as the amused female voice sounded from the darkness. The bright blond hair was the first to pop out, followed by the familiar armor and the cluster of men behind the sorceress.

"Morgause."

"So how does it feel to be dethroned?"

Arthur refused to dignify her with a response, charging out of the blue instead. He had warned his men their enemy would likely try to taunt them, and to follow him when the confrontation arose.

"_Ástríce!" _Morgause thrust her hand at Arthur, aiming to toss him away and remove the slight danger his sword would pose.

Arthur forged ahead without even a twitch, swinging his sword and forcing her to block with her own. The prince's men swarmed the invaders as Arthur and Morgause fought, driving them back through the tunnels. Morgause cast a couple spells at the beginning in the hopes her first strike was a fluke, but quickly gave up to focus on defending against Arthur's brutal charge.

Merlin cast spell after spell from his perch on the tower, striking men down as they vaulted the outer wall. There were still too many men, however. Even Kilgharrah's flame and claws could not overcome the army that still swamped the forest beyond Camelot's walls. So far he had been successful in restraining the army from breaching the city, but he could feel his power beginning to grow weary.

He needed to finish this.

"_Ic her accigie ænne windraes! Færblæd waw! Windræs ungetermed: ge hier! Ic de bebeod mid ealle strangesse daet du geblawest ond syrmest strange! Gespurn theos here!"_

Merlin felt the drain on his magic, staggering him despite his staff reducing the required power. A heavy wind picked up, blowing from behind him toward the army. He watched as the dark clouds above them began to swirl, dipping down from the sky.

After only ten seconds of buildup, the clouds dropped like a weight towards the earth, a massive tornado spinning and tearing at the bulk of the army. Merlin watched in grim satisfaction as men were tossed through the air while trees and animals were untouched.

Part of the drain had been dedicating the spell to the army, ensuring that the town and surrounding wildlife would be protected despite the violence of the storm.

The wind died down after a few minutes of terror, having obliterated Cenred's army until only a few individuals remained. Merlin stood sentinel for another half hour, guaranteeing that those men fled for the lives he had spared, returning to their king with the news of his great loss.

Arthur and his men met Merlin on his way down from the tower, happily abandoning the tunnels when Merlin sounded the victory bell.

Morgause had been easily surrounded, her small force of men dispatched without a single loss to the Knights of Camelot, aside from those who had been burned. Seeing an imminent defeat the sorceress had blown two defenders behind her away and fled, collapsing part of the tunnel behind her to make a chase impossible.

The two friends walked side by side to the throne room, Arthur staying behind while Merlin strode through the doors to tell his father the good news. Balinor was still not a huge fan of Arthur's, and Merlin wanted the man as far away from the former prince as possible at all times.

"Father," Merlin still hated addressing Balinor in that manner but there was nothing for it, "Cenred's army has been disposed of. I summoned a great whirlwind and decimated them. The town and surrounding forest are unharmed."

"That is good news, Merlin." Balinor seemed unsurprised, his lack of enthusiasm for their victory bothering the warlock to a higher degree than normal.

"Well…If that will be all, Sire?" Merlin bowed and began to turn away but was stopped.

"What of the force that entered through the secret tunnel?"

Balinor's voice made Merlin freeze. The dragon lord's tone was icy, his features cast into an emotionless mask. The question would have been innocent if not for the coldness in his father's manner. Merlin had not wanted Balinor to know of Arthur's part in the battle, because he would be forced to reveal the participation of the knights. The knights who were forbidden to fight until they swore fealty to Camelot's king.

"Arthur took care of them."

"All of them? Kilgharrah told me he saw no less than fifteen men sneak in, led by the witch Morgause!"

"I helped him. I gave him an amulet to protect him from magic."

"He truly is skilled to have fought off all those men, even with immunity to magic!"

Merlin did not like the way the king was speaking. His voice oozed sarcasm and disdain, despite the apparently happy and surprised look on his face.

"Why don't we bring him in to celebrate! Surely he deserves a reward for such bravery and skill!"

Merlin turned as the doors were thrown open, Arthur and his men being led through by armed guards. Unfortunately not all of Camelot's defenders had refused to swear fealty, and it was those traitors that led the prince and his knights, bound and defenseless, to kneel before the king.

"Release them, father. They helped save the castle; they deserve no punishment!"

"_Stangaderung bilucan."_ Merlin jumped as the words left his father's mouth, avoiding the walls that would grab him. He could not fly, however. The liquid stone lashed up from the floor, twining around his ankles and climbing, encompassing his body and pinning his arms after wrestling his staff from him. Once again any spell Merlin tried failed to impact the enchanted stone.

"They have committed treason; taking up arms in the castle, against the decree of the king, without having sworn fealty to Camelot's ruler, is punishable only by death."

"No!"

Merlin struggled as the guards beat the alarmed knights and Arthur into stunned submission, waiting as their king drew his sword and approached.

Merlin had run out of time to plan the deposition of his father. He had to act now.

The warlock settled his mind, reaching deep within himself to the cold part of his magic that he was loath to use. "_Ásaelan thaes cynehláfordes."_

Balinor gasped as the magic wrapped around him, passing through his own spell without hesitation. The stones holding Merlin fell away as ash, the dragon lord's hold on his power slipping rapidly into nothing.

"Sir Gehryt." Merlin's voice rang with power, the knight in question standing unsteadily. His head ached from the blow, but the guard who had dealt it was restrained by fear of Merlin; the warlock had bound their powerful king as though he were a child!

"Do you, Sir Gehryt, offer up your life in exchange for the death of King Balinor?"

Arthur gasped as he realized what was going on, struggling to his feet unsuccessfully due to his own head wound not being diminished by magic. "Merlin n-"

"I, Sir Gehryt, do freely and willingly, having no coercion placed upon me, offer up my life to see the end of King Balinor."

Merlin nodded sadly, placing a gentle hand on the knight's shoulder. The man was clearly afraid, but he was determined; Arthur would die if Merlin did not complete the ritual, Balinor's power returning in full and likely overwhelming the warlock before him. Then they would all die anyways.

"Then let your death be reflected in the man I have chosen. _"Ic, seo héahsácerd, ábene scéawere cweambealu. Céosan cwíclac, Gorweales Gehryt, edcierr ácwele Cynehláfordes Balinor. Lican Gecwéman minbén!"_

Merlin threw his arms out to the side and raised his cry to the heavens. Lightning flared outside and thunder shook the castle. Rain assaulted the windows in the blink of an eye.

The warlock lowered his arms and turned to Sir Gehryt, who still stood fearful yet determined. He gently set his hand on the man's chest, just over his heart.

"I, and all of Camelot, thank you, Sir Gehryt."

A tear fell down Merlin's cheek as the knight closed his eyes and nodded. He felt the power he had summoned slide from his fingers into the man before him. The knight exhaled slowly and began to slump, caught by Merlin being prepared for it. He lowered the dead knight to the ground gently, kissing his forehead in gratitude before standing.

Balinor coughed. Merlin could feel the power sliding out of Gehryt's body and soaring across the room to envelop his father.

"Merlin…"

The man looked at his son with something akin to betrayal in his eyes.

A dragon roared outside.

Balinor slumped to the ground with a violent shudder, dead.


	7. Epilogue

******So, I will admit that I'm not super happy with how I ended the story. Unless I wanted to drag this one out for another 8million chapters (which I would love to, but I would never have posted it because I have an awful attention span and motivation to finish things) I had to end it with that last chapter. But so yeah. With this mighty epilogue, I officially bring an end to Time of the Dragonlords! I hope you enjoyed, and I really do apologize for the rather (at least in my opinion) unsatisfying ending.**

**Epilogue**

"Today we celebrate the anniversary of Camelot's liberation!"

Applause and light cheering echoed around the dining hall as all the gathered nobles and servants celebrated their king's words.

"A year ago to this day, Balinor's reign of terror ended and I ascended to the throne. A year ago to this day, the persecution of magic started by my father was officially ended by myself. For a year we have known peace and prosperity as those magic users who were forced to flee have returned. Their power has ensured a better crop yield, stronger homes and buildings, and an unstoppable fighting force.

"To the man who made all this possible! To my best friend and advisor, Court Warlock of Camelot, King of the Druids and liberator of all magic, Merlin!"

Arthur raised his goblet as the man in question appeared at his side in a whirl of light and wind. The king enjoyed Merlin's flashy appearances and had requested it for this occasion. More cheers broke out at the warlocks' arrival, quickly followed by everyone drinking to his health.

Merlin smiled as he reflected over all that had happened since he sacrificed Sir Gehryt – the knight had received an honored tomb within the Hall of the Dead beneath the citadel – to end his father's cruel reign:

Arthur had insisted that Geoffrey crown him King immediately. The ceremony had been done even before the two bodies had been removed from the room with Arthur still in full armor.

The instant the coronation had been completed, Arthur had turned to the members of the High Council. He had informed them that he intended to modify the ban on magic. Magic as a general practice was perfectly legal, but the darker arts would be restricted. He and Merlin had sat down to thresh out exactly what would be forbidden that night.

After making his intentions toward magic clear, Arthur had addressed his manservant.

Merlin had promptly been fired.

Wasting no time after that rather shocking announcement, however, the king had then requested of Geoffrey that Merlin be gifted with the title of a noble. Then he had been given the job of Camelot's Court Sorcerer, effective immediately. In his shocked stupor Merlin had automatically responded with 'warlock,' to which Arthur chuckled and revised the title.

Merlin was finally able to sit down an hour after using his dreaded power to mirror Life and Death.

Gwen and Arthur had finally been allowed to let their feelings for each other blossom. Under Uther's reign their feelings would have been forbidden, so both had done their best to keep their minor infatuations from developing into true feelings.

They had been married within two months of Arthur becoming King.

Gwen, despite her upbringing as a servant, adjusted to court life with an ease that anyone would be jealous of. She had conferred with court ladies, addressed the citizens and overseen an improvement to the lower town that consisted of Merlin casting strengthening charms on the older houses, as well as providing them with some insulation against the winter cold. Most of the town's people had been slightly hesitant to let Merlin use his magic, but with Gwen their showing her full support they had agreed.

It was not long before magic was once again seen as a valuable skill to be used and applauded.

The kings of the surrounding kingdom had welcomed Arthur with open arms, happily reinstating their own approval of magic at his example. Cenred was the only king that caused any trouble, and he had been quickly deposed by the other kings' armies. The only remaining son of Escetia's king before Cenred had been found and quickly reinstated to his rightful position.

Within six months of magic being allowed Merlin had located almost all of the remaining druid clans. At his urging they had gathered in a part of Camelot that was fairly close to the borders of all of the other kingdoms. Arthur had happily given them a large piece of land which the druids then used to raise their own small kingdom. Shortly after its creation it was known as the greatest center for cures and healing in all the five kingdoms.

Merlin was proud of Arthur; despite Balinor's example of how awful magic could be the new king had looked to his friend's example of how good it could be. In a way Balinor's rule had been a good thing. It had forced Arthur to live as a servant and learn about what not to do as king. In a few weeks he had learned things that Merlin thought it would have taken years to learn otherwise.

After the feast and a short talk with Arthur, Merlin settled down in his chambers for bed. Only a year after magic's revival and the birth of Albion was almost upon them. Arthur would be a fabulous king, and Merlin would be by his side until the day they died.


End file.
